Stay By My Side
by FairySapphire
Summary: Eight year old Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are the lone survivors of a war in their country. With their parents dead, they both are faced with obstacles to survive and live on with their life. Will the two children be able to survive alone with only their unsual bond and ultimate firendship being their only weapon? Slightly inspired by Studio Gihbis Grave of the fireflies
1. Chapter 1

Lucy had no idea what happened

one moment, she was singinging songs with her mother

Then came the noises

And the explosion

The whole place seemed to burst apart

Smoke

Fire

Blackness

That's what she saw

But she paid no attention.

"MAMA! PAPA!" the little eight year old screamed her throat raw.

but she never heard a response

nor could she see them

But the whole ground

Full of rubble

Full of dead people

Burning , beyond recognition

But she could not spot her mother nor her father

insert line here insert line here

...

Natsu Dragneel was staring at the sky with his parents and sister.

when the sky glowed red.

What happened next, he did not know

But the whole place erupted

Exploded

He screamed as he felt himself being cut by the peices of stone and wood

He shut his eyes until the place became quiet

He opened one eye and and screamed

The whole place was burning

Full of bodies

He was the only survivor

He covered a hand over his mouth

"MOM! DAD! WENDY!"He screamed. But he got no answer

Then he spotted something standing against the sight of dead bodies.

"Dad's scarf..." He whispered. Fingering it, he wrapped it around his neck.

Suddenly he heard a loud cry.

"MAMA! PAPA!"

His heart almost stopped.

Someone else survived.

Ignoring the stinging pain his wounds and bruises gave him, he ran towards the voice, tripping over once or twice.

insert line here

Lucy couldnt move anymore.

She didn't want to

When suddenly she saw a small Bob of pink hair in the distance.

She stared icily as the figure came closer,

the figure was a young boy, with strange pink hair.

Lucy didn't know who this stranger was.

But the moment he reached her, she flung herself onto him, crying.

The boy looked taken aback, but wrapped his arm around her anyways.

insert line here

Natsu was running towards the sound.

He saw a small girl, about his age, on her knees.

He ran over to her, when she suddenly stared him.

Then flung herself onto him.

The girl was crying, and he felt like doing the same as well.

But he didn't cry.

He wrapped him arm around the girl. He held her close.

He listened to her soft sobs. Natsu was at loss on what to do.

"Ney...What's your name?" He suddenly heard a small whisper,

He glanced at the small girl.

"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel" He said softly. Saying his name remembered the day he asked his father why he was called "Natsu"

"Because, Natsu, summer is the month we met, me and your mother.

Natsu, that name symbolizes our love for the family" The conversation rang in his heard.

"I'm Lucy Hearfilia" The blonde girl suddenly said.

"D..Do you know W..Where my mommy is?" She suddenly asked the question Natsu so dearly wanted to know the answer to.

But he did not know the answer.

Regretfully, he shook his head. The girl, Lucy, Pulled away from him.

They both took in the destroyed enviroment.

"Can we look for them?" Lucy asked.

She did not know why, but she trusted this boy entirely.

"I guess..." He said softly.

Lucy grabbed his hand. She wanted someone to make her feel safe,

Slowly, they both moved to find their lost parents.

The sight of the village was unbearable, that Lucy began to cry again.

Natsu looked at her he spotted something.

Or he should say...Some one

...

I'll be uploading all seven chaps of contact transfer soon but I wanted to write this so bad

please share your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu and Lucy froze as they saw what lay beneath the rubble.

It was five bodies.

One was a woman with blonde hair

One was a man with brown hair

One was a woman with blue hair

One was a man with red hair

One was a small girl with blue hair

But everyone was burnt beyond recognition.

Natsu dropped to his knees, shaking, and crying. He hugged his parents and began to sob loudly.

Lucy was crying loudly. She was sobbing over her parents dead bodies.

Natsu's eyes glanced at Wendy.

His heart almost stopped as he saw Wendys chest rise and fall.

He crawled towards her.

"N...Natsu...Nii..." She said weakly.

"Wendy! " He cried out and hugged his little sister.

"I..It hurts" The small three year old told him.

" I know Wendy, but be brave OK?" He whispered,

"Natsu?" He heard Lucy say.

Her face was red from crying but her eyes were wide.

"N..Natsu" Lucy repeated, and suddenly hugged him.

"I want mama and papa back" She said.

"I know..." He said, looking at the bodies of his parents.

Suddenly, a fire exploded from nowhere.

"Its not safe here..." He whispered.

"Natsu...Nii" A weak voice said.

Natsu glanced at Wendy, picked her up and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"We have to go..." He told her.

"But...Mama and Papa..." Lucy whispered.

Suddenly, another fire busrt from near them.

The bodies of their dead parents caught on fire.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Lucy screamed, crying.

Natsu's eyes widened, horrified as he watched his very own parents burn to ashes,

Words could not describe the pain they felt.

Another fire from nowhere.

Looking back hopelessly, they knew they had to leave their parents.

And yet how could they?

"Natsu..." Lucy cried out as an explosion occoured from behind them.

Regretfully, He grabbed Lucy's hand, Adjusted his hold on the crying Wendy and ran away. But he couldn't hold back the tears.

"Natsu..." Lucy said softly.

The three helpless children were running.

No matter how much they couldn't bear to leave the burning bodies of their parents, the rotting houses they used to be theirs, the things they loved,they had to.

No matter how much each of then thought death would be better.

Liked it?

reviews!I need reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

After much running, the trio managed to reach a forest, which was too quiet, too peaceful.

Panting, Natsu fell to the ground and lent against a tree, Wendy on his lap.

Lucy plopped down beside him, also breathing heavily.

"Natsu, is that's your little sister?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Her name is Wendy, she's three"

Natsu stared at Wendy. He bit his lip tightly.

"Ney, Lucy...How can we help Wendy with her wounds?" He asked worriedly.

"We can try washing her with water..." She replied uncertianly.

"I guess" Natsu agreed.

After while, they stood up and began to walk around.

"This is really beautiful" Lucy whispered.

It took a few minutes for them to find a water source, but they soon came across a pond.

"Look! Natsu, Wendy! Deer!" Lucy cried out excitedly.

Wendy left out a small giggle at the sight of the animal.

As they approached, it stared at them cautiously and suddenly ran away.

"Deer?" Wendy asked,

"Its just shy" Natsu told her.

"This water is so cold!" Lucy cried out, washing her face with the crystal clear water.

It took a while for them to be able to Help Wendy, but they managed.

"I'm hungwyy..," Wendy told them.

"Lucy, look after Wendy for a while, I'll try to find something to eat.." Natsu said.

Lucy happily accepted the request and tried to make the three year old laugh.

? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾬ

Natsu wandered around the forest.

He tried to take in what happened in a matter of an hour.

His parents had...died

He met another girl who suffered the same fate

Now they were at the forest , acting as if nothing happened when they both, deep down knew they would rather be with their parents.

After a while, he came upon some wild berries. Lots and lots of them,

"This can last us a lifetime" Natsu remarked, amazed by the amount of berries in one area.

He picked some and turned back, when he suddenly felt someone knock him on the head.

Then he blacked out

? ﾟﾍﾰ? ﾟﾍﾰ? ﾟﾍﾰ?

Lucy had a fun time with Wendy, but grew steadiky worried when Natsu didn't return after what she estimated was fifteen minutes.

"Where's Natsu nii?" Wendy suddenly asked.

"He went to find food, I'm sure he'll be back soon" Wishing she could believe her own words, Lucy comforted Wendy uncertainly.

Wendy stared at her for a while, and suddenly began to cough loudly.

"Wendy! Wendy! What's wrong?" Lucy asked fearfully.

Instead of a response, she was horrified to find blood on Wendy's hands.

"Wendy!" Lucy was at loss on what to took the small child to he pond and gave her some water.

Her coughing stopped but she was not much better.

"My head hurts.."Wendy told her.

"Oh Natsu, where are you?"

? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ?

When Natsu came to, he saw that he was still in the forest, but not in a part he had known.

His hands were bound and he was tied to a tree stump.

He looked around frantically and was surprised to find two men.

He was afraid these people were from the opposing country who had...killed his parents

He bared his teeth, fear turning to anger when he realized the men was not from the army nor a soldier but some one else.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked roughly.

"Your sister, and that girl" One of them said.

"Yeah, theyll be good for selling" The other one remarked.

Natsu felt his anger rise at this,

"They're not toys to sell!" He told them angrily.

"For us, they are"

Natsu glared at them.

"If you think I'll just hand them over to you, your mistaken" He told them menacingly.

"And what can you do little boy?" Asked one of the slave traders.

Natsu realized, he couldn't do anything. With his hands bound, he could not even warn them of the approaching danger.

"Let me go, and don't harm the girls" He told them softly.

"Fine" They said.

"...But in exchange for one thing"

"what's that?" Natsu aasked

"your life" They said.

? ﾟﾍﾤ?

Lucy glanced worriedly at Wendy.

She managed to help the girl to sleep, but she didn't know what to do next,

not to mention Natsu was still missing,

She wanted to find Natsu, but she couldn't leave Wendy alone.

If she took the girl with her, Wendy's condition, whatever it was, may grow worse.

"Come back...Natsu"

? ﾟﾍﾭ? ﾟﾍﾭ? ﾟﾍﾭ? ﾟﾍﾭ

Sorry for the short chaps T.T

reviews please!


End file.
